


Those Three Words

by easyonme



Category: U2
Genre: Babies, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyonme/pseuds/easyonme
Summary: Baby Bono/Adam, inspired by Snow Patrol'sChasing Carsand secret gardens. Bono POV.





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claytonandco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claytonandco/gifts).



I lay directly below the climbing roses and beside a patch of lavender, inhaling the fragrant air. Bees buzzed meditatively all around me, as my thoughts drifted to the world outside of Ireland. Outside of my broken home, which was just on the other side of the lush hydrangea bushes and the brick wall that I couldn’t see but knew existed somewhere to my left. The sun felt glorious against my cheeks, drowning out all my thoughts of love and loss. I studied the way the vibrant poppy petals clung delicately to their dark centers.

The gate clicked open, almost silently. Only the unmistakable crunch of gravel on the tiny winding path, long since overgrown, gave away your approach. I saw your burgundy bowling shoes first, and followed the long line up your tight pants until my gaze was lost in the light.

Suddenly you were on the dirt next to me, your muscular shoulder pressed up firmly against my existential form. I turned my head in your direction, but didn't move the rest of my body, hyper-aware now of the space I occupied here in the garden. Your big round saucer-shaped glasses met my eyes, and I had to force myself to focus on other things before they became all I could see. Your headband which held the fluffy curls back from your face. Your face which was too creamy and perfect to exist in this particular moment. Your lips which were full and alive and beckoning me to forget the world. The world around us; the world outside of us.

Just then a leaf drifted down and landed softly on your belly. A calm, quiet laugh bubbled up to your surface, and for a split second I wanted to stay young with you forever. As the smile crept across my face I turned my focus back to the sky, shapeless clouds drifting high overhead. I didn't know how to say what I was feeling. What I'd been feeling for what felt like ages in my short life.

Your hand found mine, and I could feel the cool jade of your bracelet pressing against my side. I almost inched away from you, embarrassingly self-conscious of my own body, but I forced myself to remain motionless. I think I even stopped breathing entirely.

"What are you thinking about?" Your voice poured out into the afternoon air like thick honey.

I could feel your stare still on me, warming me from the inside out, not so much unlike the sun.

"Do you think we're wasting time?" My voice caught in my throat, and I swallowed, trying to make it less dry.

Your grip on my hand tightened. "With you?" You reached over and brushed a stray hair off my forehead unsuccessfully. I held my breath again. "Never."

My lips parted involuntarily, and I looked over at you. _This will never change for us_ , I thought, still not knowing how or when to make the next move.


End file.
